Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device, such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be mainly classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, glass is shorted with an electrode due to the pressure of the input device so that a touch point is detected. In the capacitive touch panel, the variation in capacitance between electrodes is detected when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel, so that the touch point is detected.
In the resistive type touch panel, the repeated use thereof may degrade the performance thereof, and cause scratches. Accordingly, the interest on the capacitive type touch panel representing superior endurance and having a long lifespan is increased.
According to the related art, a touch window is manufactured through a scheme of bonding a printed circuit board such as a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) on which a driving chip for driving the touch window according to a variation of capacitance is mounted, after a deco layer is formed and a sensing electrode and a wire electrode are formed on a cover substrate or a substrate.
The touch window is defined as an active area through which a touch instruction is input and an unactive area formed around the active area. The sensing electrode formed on the active area is formed of a transparent conductive material, and the wire electrode formed on the unactive area is formed of a nontransparent metallic material.
The wire electrode electrically connects the flexible printed circuit board to the sensing electrode. The length of the wire electrode is varied according to a position of the sensing electrode. There is a difference between resistance values of the wire electrodes due to a difference between the lengths of the wire electrodes. A signal exchanged between the flexible printed circuit board and the wire electrode is distorted due to the difference between the resistance values of the wire electrodes.